In the field of medicinal compounds, various derivatives of pyridinone or pyridazinone substituted with a pyridyl group are known, for example, 5-pyridyl-2-pyridinones as in French Pat. Nos. 2,327,779, 2,470,124 and 2,477,148, or 6-(pyridyl-4')-(2H)-3-pyridazinones as in French Pat. No. 2,481,284. These compounds have the property of increasing cardiac contractility and may be used as cardiotonic medications. On the other hand, no comparable pyrazole derivatives with such properties are known.
In addition, French Pat. No. 2,167,997 describes 1-amino-5-pyrazolone and 1-amino-5-methoxy pyrazole derivatives having a depressant activity on the central nervous system.